Primordia
Summary ] Primordia is the first being created by Omnius at the beginning of all things. She was intended to be the guardian of Old Creation but she turned against her father out of bitterness for the neglectful way he raised her, never showing her love or even making an effort to spend time with her. Conspiring with END, Primordia waged a vengeful campaign against her father by corrupting everything he ever created and eventually facing Omnius himself in direct combat after being empowered by END, and after a tough battle that the supreme being barely won, Primordia was severely weakened and sealed away, but not before Old Creation was ruined beyond repair, even for Omnius. When Creation was reset, her seal was broken and Primordia was unleashed upon the world once more, albeit significantly weaker than she was in the past; she attempted to corrupt the New Creation, but was faced by Slenderman and Arbitus, the two fought bravely but were quickly defeated. All hope seemed lost until Izreldan arrived and used his newfound strength as the current Omnius to defeat Primordia. After the battle to decide the fate of New Creation, Izreldan did the unexpected and sat down to talk it out with Primordia, he got to the root of her rage and offered her support by giving her a chance to work out her problems with her father in a peaceful manner; after these events transpired, Primordia has begun using her immense power for good and is currently in a relationship with Izreldan. Appearance Primordia, despite being one of the most powerful and terrifying beings in existence, has a surprisingly petite build, standing only 5'0". She has emerald skin with red eyes, and patches of darkness covering her body. In contrast with her small size, Primordia's body is developed and even somewhat voluptuous. Personality Primordia is very light-hearted and even humorous like Izreldan, she frequently makes jokes, even around her enemies. She had trouble expressing her emotions in the past with exception for rage, but with support from Izreldan, Arbitus, and Slenderman, she has begun to display her brighter side. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good (Previously Evil) Name: Primordia Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Female Age: Older than Creation but physically 18 Classification: Primordial Being Date of Birth: Unknown *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' None Birthplace: Old Creation Weight: Unknown Height: 5'0" Likes: Her boyfriend Izreldan, Arbitus, Slenderman, and the many other friends she has made Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Green Hobbies: Unknown MBTI: ENFP Marital Status: In a relationship with Izreldan Status: Alive Affiliation: Izreldan, Arbitus, Slenderman Previous Affiliation: Omnius Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Low 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omniscience, Cosmic Awareness, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Shockwave Creation, Aura (Explosive and Defensive), True Flight, Corruption (Type 3; Her Corruption also negates regeneration up to True-Godly), Reality Warping (Cosmic Power), Telekinesis (Type 2), Danmaku, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly; Even Kaius could not kill her in the past), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, and 10; Primordia is unkillable and even Kaius cannot kill her with serious attacks), Extremely Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Low Outerverse Level (Primordia was capable of overwhelming Kaius in direct combat, even leaving him with a permanent wound that contributed to his death. Clashed with New Omnius Izreldan, but was quickly defeated. Effortlessly defeated The Guardian and The Endbringer) Speed: Irrelevant (Fought with Kaius and quickly overwhelmed him. Managed to barely keep up with New Omnius Izreldan in close combat. Blitzed The Guardian and The Endbringer) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Stronger than Kaius and infinitely stronger than all the cosmic beings in the Immortal Mythos. Casually stopped The Guardian's and The Endbringer's punches with one hand each) Striking Strength: Low Outerversal (Harmed Kaius with physical strikes. Casually sent both The Guardian and The Endbringer flying with her blows) Durability: Low Outerverse Level (Took serious attacks from Kaius and kept fighting. Survived a brutal beating from New Omnius Izreldan. A combined attack from The Guardian and The Endbringer had no effect on her) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:ENFP Characters